


Dented Metal

by thatoneinvisiblechick



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Car Accidents, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, the Analogical is background, they are only mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneinvisiblechick/pseuds/thatoneinvisiblechick
Summary: Roman laughed at the quite awful imitation of Mariah Carey that came from Patton as their car made its way through the storm. It might have only been September, but any day is a good day for Christmas songs according to Patton.--Roman laughs with a glance at his partner...and suddenly laughter wasn’t the only thing filling his ears anymore.





	Dented Metal

**Author's Note:**

> So (spoiler), this is a fic about a car wreck and while it isn't super graphic, please be careful.

Roman laughed at the quite awful imitation of Mariah Carey that came from Patton as their car made its way through the storm. It might have only been September, but any day is a good day for Christmas songs according to Patton.

So there they were. A stupid smile plastered on Roman’s face, All I Want for Christmas Is You playing in the back, and the giggling voice of his boyfriend as he sang along.

It had been an absolutely wonderful day. Roman and Patton had made the four hour drive to visit Patton’s brother, Virgil, and his new husband, Logan, for just a day to catch up and help the newlyweds get better settled in their new house. The day had been filled with laughter, sarcasm, and dancing (mainly from Patton and Roman) and quite honestly it was worth losing his free weekend.

Seeing the newlyweds so happy warmed Roman’s heart, and kept the little ring box that was in the back of his sock drawer at home at the forefront of his mind. 

In three days Roman is going to propose to the love of his life. Everything was planned and perfect. Roman was going to take Patton dinner and then to an abandoned field right outside of town where the two frequently go to stargaze. But this time, it will be lit up with fairy lights and lanterns and oh so many flowers. It would be magical and then he would ask for Patton to take him as a husband. He had a speech prepared about his love for his flower, his Patton. By Odin he hopes that he can get through it without crying.

Probably not though.

The song came to an end so Patton turned the volume low. All that was heard was the rumbling of the rain and the hum of the car.

“I love you, my prince.”

Roman glanced over at Patton with a smile before turning back to the road, “And I love you, my flower.”

Roman removed a hand from the wheel and placed in Patton’s outstretched palm. Patton began to play with Roman’s fingers before letting out a sigh of contentment and laying his head on Roman’s shoulder.

Roman turned his head, placing a small kiss on Patton’s forehead and faced the road once more. He didn’t mind the silence right now. Listening to Patton’s breathing slowing as he neared sleep combined with the patterning of the rain was music to his ears.

Roman was in complete and utter bliss. And if he was being honest with himself, it was going to take a lot of self control to not propose tonight. Heck, a part of him just wanted to whisper it now.

But he was willing to wait three more days. For the perfect day.

A familiar street sign passed Roman’s view. A beacon informing him that they were only five blocks from their home.

Roman didn’t want to disturb Patton, and if it were any other day Roman would just carry his lover to bed, but with the rain he would most likely slip. (He knows this from experience). 

So Roman began to slightly move his shoulder to rouse his sleeping beauty, “My flower, we are almost home. Can you open your eyes for me darling?” They are four blocks away.

A small grumble, “Noooooo, five more minutes.” They are three blocks away.

Roman laughed, “Darling, in five minutes you will be snug in our bed, you just need to be awake enough to get there.” They are two blocks away.

Patton sighed and sat up, “I guess-” a yawn, “you are right.”

“When is a prince ever wrong?” Only one block away.

“I can definitely name a few, mister.”

Roman laughs with a glance at his partner...and suddenly laughter wasn’t the only thing filling his ears anymore.

No. This sound was wrong. It was a screeching of slammed breaks and the awful scream of metal on metal. It was the sound of a shout being ripped from his throat and a cry of pain to his right. It was the sound of only one airbag being deployed and the clattering of glass onto every possible surface.

It was dark. Dark and cold.

Roman opened his eyes.

Rain was pouring in from the shattered windshield and the thunder boomed louder than ever. He could make out the shape of the pickup truck that hit them. Not much damage by the looks of it, but…

Roman’s head swiveled around, not caring about the pain whiplash had caused, “Patton! Darling?”

Patton...didn’t look good. The truck had hit his side of the car with no mercy. The door was folded in, trapping Patton’s arm. The floorboard was no longer visible with the way the front crumbled in on itself. Glass shards covered Patton’s perfect skin, leaving behind cuts and blood.

Oh by Odin, all the blood.

Patton’s airbag didn't deploy as was evident by the blood running down his face from his scalp, matting his curly blond hair with red. 

Roman grabbed his arm and shook as hard as he thought he could without causing more damage, “Patton? Patton please wake up!”

His head rolled to the side, sky blue eyes trying to focus on what was in front of them, “R-roman?”

Relief. “Yes! Yes, it’s me my flower! I need you to concentrate on my voice, okay? You can’t go back to sleep.”

A shuddering breath. A weak cough. The pouring rain.

“I...my head feels funny, Ro.”

Fear. “I-I know it does,” when had he started crying? “But you need to keep your eyes on me okay? Please, darling, please.”

“I’m sorry, m-my prince.”

Where was the damn ambulance? “No, don’t you apologize. You stay awake. How else are we going to go adopt that puppy we saw? How else are we going to see that show together? How else are we going to watch the stars if you don’t stay awake.”

A pained smile. “Y-you do them without me.”

Roman clasped onto his hand, sobbing in time with the cries of the thunder, “I can’t propose without you there, my love.”

Patton’s eyes just continued watching his own, life draining out, “Propose?”

“Y-yes, in just three days. So you have to stay here for that!”

A cough. More red. The most hideous of reds.

“I-” more coughing, “don’t think we have much time, my prince.”

Fear and regret. “Patton, love of my life, the stars to my moon, and my precious flower, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

A weak smile with a matching hand squeeze. “Of course.”

And with that Patton’s eyes fell shut.

Roman, trapped within the car, watched with horror as his breathing came to a stop. The whole time, just whispering a mantra of: “I love you, I love you, please don’t leave me.”

Patton was dead.

The next clap of thunder shielded the world from Roman’s scream as he sat there all alone.

All alone within the dented metal.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something to get my creative energy flowing again and this is what came out. Not the best but, it'll do. 
> 
> In the meantime, I am currently working on a multi-chapter, Logan-centric, LAMP fic (because I don't see many of those) and if you are interested in that, you will probably be seeing the first chapter sometime in November.
> 
> I hope you are all doing well.
> 
> Stay safe darlings!


End file.
